


Cause I'm Dying to Be Your Everything, Everything

by saradise48



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Charity Auctions, First Dates, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:04:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saradise48/pseuds/saradise48
Summary: When Amanda from PR had told the team after practice one day that they were going to be participating in a charity auction event, Tito hadn’t understood at first thattheywere the ones that were going to be auctioned off to the highest bidder.Still, he had gone along with it, because it seemed like this was something totally normal to everyone else.





	Cause I'm Dying to Be Your Everything, Everything

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's back! back again! I'm on a roll again apparently, I had this idea almost immediately after I published my last Mat/Tito fic so here you go

When Amanda from PR had told the team after practice one day that they were going to be participating in a charity auction event, Tito hadn’t understood at first that _they_ were the ones that were going to be auctioned off to the highest bidder. 

Still, he had gone along with it, because it seemed like this was something totally normal to everyone else. Well, that wasn’t entirely true. Mat had grinned at him as he made his way to his stall next to Tito’s own, still only clad in a towel tied loosely around his hips from his shower. “Should be fun,” he said quietly with a shy smile. 

Tito felt himself blush when Mat looked over at him, and only once Mat had a shirt on did his face start to cool off. “Yeah, I guess.”

-

Having several spotlights turned on him in front of a crowd of at least two hundred while he was dressed to the nines in a tux that wasn’t his own, as it turned out, was not fun at all. He was the last of the guys who had agreed to participate to be auctioned off, and if he was being honest, he didn’t have high expectations for himself. Not after someone like Barzy, who had been sold for almost two grand to someone. Tito hadn’t seen who, too distracted by how good Mat looked in his own tux, how confident he was on stage. 

Anyway, Tito was not looking forward to this, all the way up until the moment he stood from his seat on the back of the stage and moved onto the little catwalk that had been set up. That was until he saw Mat out of the corner of his eye as he gave him a mischievous smile, then raised his hand to place a bid. 

They had joked about this over dinner the night after Amanda had first told them about the auction, how Mat was going to buy a night with Tito, plan a romantic date and woo him off his feet. Tito had laughed at Mat’s joke because he thought it would never happen, but here Mat was, apparently willing to pay a thousand dollars for a night with Tito that he could have for free whenever he wanted. 

Tito told himself it was for a good cause when the final bid came in from Mat at $1,200. And that Mat wanted to spare him from planning an awkward night out with a total stranger. 

Mat flirted, was the thing. Like, a lot. It had become a serious problem for Tito’s sanity around the beginning of November, but Tito would be lying if he said that he didn’t flirt right back like it was second nature. Tito knew it was a bad idea, to be so gone on someone he had no chance with ultimately, but it was all too easy to fall into the routine Mat set for them. It was just how Mat was. Tito wasn’t anything special. 

“Get ready for the best date of your life, _mon Beau_ ,” Mat told him once everything had wrapped up and they let the dates meet the guys. Mat had barely glanced at his own date, making a bee line right for Tito where he was milling around awkwardly by the stairs down from the catwalk. 

Tito rolled his eyes with a grin, “Sure, Barzy. You didn’t have to buy my time, though. You know you’re my favorite.”

Mat’s smile faded a bit, but it came back in full force in an instant and Tito wondered if he was seeing things. “Tomorrow, I’ll be at your place, six o’clock sharp.”

-

Mat was true to his word, showing up at Tito’s door at six o’clock on the dot. Tito had been in his room, still panicking about his outfit and making sure his hair looked alright, and when Mat knocked on his door, he practically sprinted to answer it. The soft smile Mat gave him eased his nerves almost instantly and Tito couldn’t help but smile back. 

On their ride to where Mat was taking them, he refused to give Tito even so much as a hint about where exactly they were going, his grin widening more and more every time Tito nagged him.

Finally, after twenty minutes in the car, they turned off the main road and parked. 

“Do you remember last summer when we went to the carousel here after we finished training for the day?” Mat asked as he led Tito toward the water. 

Tito smiled, realizing where Mat was taking him, “We didn’t realize how popular it was so we ended up waiting in line for almost an hour. All so we could ride on a plastic horse. I remember. It’s one of my favorite memories of New York.” They got up to the carousel a minute later, and Tito frowned when he saw that the glass doors were all shut. “Barzy, it looks like they’re closed.”

Mat just shook his head, grabbing for Tito’s hand to keep pulling him in the direction of the carousel. 

“What did you do?” Tito asked with a laugh when they got to the pavillion and all of the lights turned on.

“Turns out you can rent the place out when it’s closed. I told you, this is gonna be the best date of your life.”’

Tito shook his head, “You still didn’t need to pay $1,200 for it.”

Mat shrugged, “We can talk about that later, okay? Just come ride the damn carousel with me?”

Tito grabbed Mat’s hand with a nod and let him lead him to the carousel. Once they were each seated on the same horses they had picked out last time, the ride started. “It’s still just as beautiful out here as I remember,” Tito said. Mat hummed. 

“Romantic as hell when it isn’t packed, huh?” Mat murmured. Tito smiled. The last time they were here, Tito had thought in the beginning that the hour they were going to spend in line would be awkward and silent. Sure, they were friends at that point, but nowhere near as close as they were now. Actually, Tito thought that night they spent crammed together in line was the reason they had become so close so quickly this season when they came back to New York. 

They talked about so much that night, and tonight for the hour they had the carousel to themselves. These were the kind of moments that made the line blurry for Tito. This had all seemed like a joke at the beginning, when they were laughing about Mat having to buy Tito’s affection, saying he would plan out the most romantic date he could think of so Tito wouldn’t have to. But here they were, all alone and spinning on the carousel where Tito realized he had feelings for his teammate six months ago. 

“You ready?” Mat asked quietly after they had lapsed into silence for a couple of minutes. But even when it was quiet, it was a comfortable kind of quiet that Tito didn’t feel the need to fill. Tito nodded, sliding down from his horse and following Mat away from the water. “The next place is like five minutes away, do you mind walking?”

Tito shook his head. “Only if you tell me what it is.”

Mat laughed, “Not a chance,” he said, reaching for Tito’s hand and dragging him in the direction of their next stop. Tito let him.

-

“As great as ice cream for dinner sounds, Barzy, I think all of our trainers might actually kill us if they found out about this,” Tito laughed when he saw the sign for the Brooklyn ice cream factory, elbowing Mat in the side. When Mat didn’t respond and Tito looked over at him, confused, he saw that Mat was staring at the pavement in front of them.

“I fucking forgot about dinner,” he mumbled, dropping Tito’s hand to pull at his hair. “This was supposed to be perfect and I fucking forgot about _dinner_ , god I’m an _idiot_.”

“Hey, hey,” Tito coaxed, prying Mat’s hands out of his hair and holding on to them while he spoke. “Maty, shut up,” he said when Mat wouldn’t look at him. Tito figured it worked, because Mat finally broke his staring contest with the ground to look up at him again. “Tonight has been perfect. You’re only an idiot if you think it hasn’t been.”

Mat gulped, finally nodding after a minute. Tito looked around them briefly, and got an idea.

“Hey, look behind you,” he said, nudging Mat until he turned around.

“Starbucks? I’m really not in the mood for a coffee right now, Tito-”

“No, dumbass, next to the Starbucks. Shake Shack. Are you in the mood for a burger?”

Mat turned back around to look at Tito, the grin plastered back on his face. “The trainers are really gonna kill us if we go there,” he said, already walking towards the restaurant. 

They both demolished their burgers once they had them, and not long after, they were both ordering their ice cream, back on Mat’s schedule. “Did you have anything else planned for tonight?” Tito asked, reaching over to steal a bite of Mat’s ice cream. Mat jerked his cup away, glaring.

“You said you didn’t want chocolate, back off!” 

Tito only smiled around his spoon. “What’s an ice cream date if we don’t share?”

Mat relented, putting his cup back down on the table and they both sat quietly eating their ice cream for a few minutes. “To answer your question, no. But I figured I should still save something for our second date.”

Tito raised his eyebrows, amused. He had no idea where all of his confidence was coming from all of a sudden. Maybe it had been Mat’s slight breakdown over forgetting dinner, or maybe it was just how natural this all felt. The entire night felt like almost any other they had spent together since the season had started; the only difference was that now Tito felt like he was allowed to express how he really felt about Mat. 

“We’ll see about that one,” he mused, grinning when Mat only rolled his eyes like he didn’t believe Tito at all. 

“Come on, let me take you home like the gentleman I am,” Mat said once they were done with their ice cream. 

-

“Actually-” Tito said as they walked down the hall of his building toward his door. “I don’t know, I was thinking about this on the ride back—how did you get the carousel rented out on such short notice?”

Mat blushed, something Tito didn’t see nearly enough of, scuffing his toe on the tile floor. “So, you remember how we ordered in the night after Amanda told us about the auction? And we joked about me planning out this whole elaborate date for you?” Tito nodded. He’d never forget that night because he was living that dream right now. “I booked it the next day.”

“ _Sap_ ,” Tito beamed, tugging at his hand to pull Mat towards him. Tito definitely had this dream before, with Mat’s lips on his and their bodies pressed together, except this time it was real life. They just had their first date (and not some pity date that Tito was convinced was happening up until the carousel) and Mat was here promising a second and Tito’s heart was so _so_ full. 

“Stay over?” he asked once they finally managed to break apart long enough to talk. Tito had no idea how long they’d been standing there in the hallway of his building, but he had Mat’s hands on his hips and his own buried in Mat’s hair so he didn’t really care, either.

“I wasn’t really planning on leaving, I was just waiting for you to ask me not to,” Mat smirked, leaning in to press a short kiss to Tito's lips. “For our second date, I think you can make me breakfast in bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "I'll Always Be Around" by Waterparks


End file.
